Summers Michael
Summers Michael (サマーズマイケル Samāzu Maikeru) is a solo bounty hunter who is currently sailing the world aimlessly as he tracks down bounties simply to live off of the profits he earns. He is well noted for his red hair and Devil Fruit powers, which have earned him the moniker of Red Hunter (赤いハンター Akai Hantā,) although he is just as likely notable for his fighting style, Sanboryu, which Michael claims he created and developed for years by himself. The Devil Fruit he possesses is the Warm Warm Fruit; a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows Michael to assimilate heat energy he is in contact with (including his own,) and by extension, merge with heat and control it at will. This makes his powers very similar in design to that of Pica's Stone Stone Fruit, albeit with differing natural materials. It is for this reason why Michael is also easily mistaken for having consumed a fire based Logia fruit, as he can also produce flames through applied usage of his powers. Due to his occupation and his use of his staffs, Michael has sometimes been likened to legendary pirate and former bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro, due to Zoro having created and mastered Santoryu. Appearance Personality A striking feature most will notice about Michael are his emotions, as Michael is rather intense with his feelings, and inversely, lacks proper subtlety when provoked. This is most likely because Michael takes some sense of pride and satisfaction regarding his strong emotions, as in his own words, he believes this is what makes him "human." As a result, Michael constantly wears his heart on his sleeve at all times; making it easy for certain individuals to read him like a book. When happy or content, he can become incredibly sociable, agreeable, and even silly or nonchalant (even in dire situations,) should he choose to be. When saddened, Michael can easily sink into depression if he isn't careful, and thus lose interest or motivation in doing anything; and so forth. Albeit the most distinctive emotion of Michael's is his anger, as it's the easiest and most frequent to set off. When enraged, Michael quickly loses control of himself and will begin to act irrationally; often resorting to violent, aggressive outbursts towards whatever unfortunate perpetrator has upset him. The best case scenario when this occurs is Michael simply becoming irritated, where he'll still have enough common sense to control himself; albeit even then that runs the risk of quickly developing into anger should the irritation continue. Typically, the angrier Michael gets, the less rational he becomes; and likewise, the greater of a threat he can be to his immediate surrounding area. It is because of his notorious temper, violent streak, and his heat related powers why some have likened him to that of a rampaging dragon or devil. When sufficiently angry, Michael's body heat can rise, and thus fuel his Devil Fruit powers. Likewise, his anger can even lead into hatred should he be pushed too far. The largest source as to why Michael is so emotional and prone to aggression seems to be a result of caring too deeply about everything important to him, which causes Michael to become overly passionate about nearly everything. Even his anger and reliance on violence oddly stems from this too. Ever since he was young, Michael has shown himself to be very loving and sympathetic towards others, which grew into sentimentality towards things such as possessions, locations, and even ideals or concepts. In his youth, Michael would be trusting of others, as well as trying to support those close to him however he could. Now older, and while he has become less trusting than he used to be, Michael still hasn't shaken off the strong desire to help his loved ones at any cost. It is this supportive and caring attitude which causes Michael to challenge anyone who crosses him; be they pirate, Marine, or even a fellow bounty hunter. Additionally, because he cares too much for others, Michael has developed a somewhat independent streak; rarely asking for help (even when needed,) as well as making sure he never inconveniences anyone. This has made Michael someone who'll leap at the chance to help others, but will refuse help in return. This in turn makes Michael selfless in spirit. In summary, Michael never takes things lightly, and is considerate of the people, objects and events he has encountered throughout his life. His passion has also lead him to be stubborn. As Michael is protective of everyone and everything he loves, he's developed a willful attitude, meaning he never gives up easily. As determined as he is thoughtful, Michael seems to be too stubborn for his own good; never backing down from attaining what he wants or defending that which is precious to him, even if it should mean dire consequences for himself or (albeit unintentionally) others. Michael believes that quitting or refusing to defend that which you care for is equivalent to not caring at all; a thought that rattles Michael to his core. Despite this belief, even Michael has his limits. When these limits are met, and under the right circumstances, even Michael can be brought to the brink of wanting to stop his endeavors. Albeit, even then, after Michael has recuperated, he tends to feel a nagging sensation within him that pushes him on. Michael has described this feeling as "annoying," as he dislikes having to continue when he's made up his mind. Nonetheless, for better or worse, Michael will return to the goal at hand later on, should it still be viable. This only further acts as a testament to Michael's incredible willpower and inability to leave well enough alone; a trait that can both benefit and harm him under the right conditions. Contrary to his colorful, over-the-top personality, Michael can be quite stern and serious when he wants to be. During such moments, and barring any provocative factors, Michael will appear almost unfazed to what may be happening around him. When calm, he can even almost pass as an average person; usually being acknowledged for his healthy level of wit and snarky comments instead. At his best, he may even be seen by some as a "cool customer" of sorts. Michael is also characterized by his boldness whenever he adamantly pursues a goal or desire, and by the bravery he has shown by willfully going out to sea to pursue a life of bounty hunting, despite the dangers that come with it. His courage is also seen in his open defiance of the World Government and Marines, as he's unafraid to assault officers if he believes there is enough justification for it. Another trait Michael has is his stance against killing. Since he was little, Michael has abhorred taking the lives of people, animals, insects and even plants and trees. This ultimately transformed Michael into what he is now; choosing to pummel his foes into submission or outright unconsciousness, but refusing to kill even his most hated enemy. This is also why he has taken to wielding staffs for combat, as Michael believes blunt trauma is the least lethal method of violence attainable. Given his Devil Fruit and strength though, it appears Michael's non-lethal approach is a moot point; one he foolishly failed to realize until it was too late. Suiting his excitable persona, Michael is an adventurous young man who went out to sea to seek a life of excitement. His longing for adventure was spurred on when he was a child, as he would read comics such as Sora, Warrior of the Sea, and become enthralled by the various protagonists and their feats. Wanting to be like the adventurers and heroes he was mesmerized with, Michael swore he'd go to sea one day and be like them too. Upon reaching an age where he could do so, Michael went out into the world in hopes of fulfilling his ambitions; mainly, as he puts it, "visiting amazing places, meeting cool people, defeating evil villains, being an awesome hero, doing cool things, and maybe even falling in love with the right woman." Upon seeing more of the world though, Michael ended up developing his own sense of justice and freedom; choosing to follow his own personal value system and disregard society's rules. For this reason, he devoted himself to becoming a bounty hunter, as he saw it as a way to combine his desires while also pursuing his ambition for adventure and profiting off of it too. In short, Michael chooses to follow whichever rules he likes while also blatantly disregarding laws he may deem "restricting," "outdated" or "annoying." While at first, Michael may appear somewhat normal and average to onlookers, he is actually quite quirky and strange at times. A good example of this is Michael's habit of talking to himself; whether it's in private or in public. Much like Brook for example, Michael recently picked up this bizarre habit after heading out to sea alone. Thanks to spending so many days, or even weeks, drifting alone, Michael began talking to himself in an effort to prevent boredom and to give him something to do in the meantime. This has resulted in Michael's random moments where he will talk to himself, even if he isn't responding to anyone in particular. This can undoubtedly draw strange looks and confused reactions from those who don't know Michael or understand why he talks to himself at unexpected moments. Another, albeit minor example is Michael's fixation on spicy and hot foods. While a preference for spices isn't strange on its own, Michael seems to prefer it over other types of meals, and will take it even further by attempting to eat his hot meals as soon as possible, despite the risk of burning himself in the process. While his favorite dishes do indeed burn him, Michael has alleviated this with the powers of his Devil Fruit. By absorbing the heat of the food in his mouth, he can prevent serious injury while he eats, making for a pleasant experience for himself. Unfortunately for those around him however, the constant buildup of heat within and around Michael makes it difficult for others to tolerate being around him as he eats. Side effects of this habit while eating have resulted in varying ways; mostly either causing Michael's body temperature to become so hot that he evaporates the moisture around him and becomes cloaked in wispy steam (akin to Luffy's Gear 2nd,) or by manner of causing a fiery, glowing orange aura of heat energy to envelop Michael's body. One occasion involving the use of hot sauce even caused Michael's body to combust into flames. Michael's reasoning behind this habit of his is mostly a love of spicy flavors, and because he's aware his powers can protect him and be fueled by hot food simultaneously. Michael's time alone at sea has also benefited him in unexpected ways. In order to keep himself active and fight off loneliness, Michael has picked up a few skills over the course of his adventures. One such skill is learning to play the drum. While he does not own a genuine drum or drumsticks to practice on, he has learned to improvise by making use of his hands and even his own staffs, and by beating them against whatever flat surface is nearby (usually a boat or ship he is sailing on.) Doing so over time has helped him become a somewhat skilled drummer, much in the same way Franky is skilled in playing the guitar. This has also taught Michael how to improvise with other things, even in the midst of combat, which aids his free-form and Sanboryu fighting styles. Michael also seems to possess an interesting amount of knowledge in regards to mythology, as his Sanboryu techniques all include references to mythical monsters and beings. This is because as far back as childhood, Michael has had a fascination with monsters and folklore. This is also evident in his reactions to such creatures, whenever he should meet one. His usual response to meeting a monster or supposed mythical entity is that of wonder, awe, or excitement, and even uttering remarks like "cool" and "awesome." Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Unlike his bojutsu, Michael seems to have chosen not to discipline himself in a form of martial art. As a result of this decision, Michael's unarmed fighting style is a loose, unorthodox series of straightforward punches, kicks, headbutts and so forth. This form of hand to hand combat, which could be labeled as "freestyle" by some, or "street fighting" by others, means Michael lacks the same experience and understanding of hand to hand combat that most martial artists would possess. This in turn means Michael may sometimes find himself at a disadvantage against more seasoned combatants who can use certain martial arts such as Rokushiki or Fishman Karate, as they can use their adept skills in ways Michael cannot. Inversely however, this also allows Michael to have more flexibility in how he fights, as he won't be restricted by specialization in one skill or another. This can give him an unexpected edge in battles, as Michael has often used his versatile movements and strikes in unexpected ways to throw off his opponents and take them by surprise, or to land successful attacks in ways his foe may not have accounted for. To make up for his lack of expertise in unarmed fighting, Michael has a tendency to amplify the damage dealt by his blows with the powers of his Devil Fruit. Much like Sanji's Diable Jambe and other fiery techniques, Michael can imbue himself with enough heat to burn an opponent's body, melt through armor and weapons, or even boil the opponent from the inside out while throwing a punch or kick. The combined damage of blunt strikes and burning can be effective, as it can cripple and hamper weaker foes, and even kill others by accident, while more hardy opponents may simply flinch or buckle under the overwhelming sense of pain, both from within and without of their bodies. Michael has become skilled enough in combining his powers with his flexible fighting style to the point where he has learned he can steadily wear down or weaken an opponent over time before delivering the final blow, or to simply subdue others through immense pain and discomfort. Further adding to his fiery hand to hand techniques is the fact that if he so wishes, or if his powers are raised to higher levels than intended (be it through an accident or otherwise,) Michael can even burn or melt his way through opponents, in a very similar manner to that of former Fleet Admiral Akainu's attack on both Whitebeard and Ace during the Battle of Marineford. This not only means Michael can enhance the amount of pain inflicted upon his opponents, but that he can easily pierce his way through them if he so pleases; a trait which greatly aids in improving his average hand to hand combat abilities. Another Devil Fruit related ability Michael has later incorporated into his fighting style is that of aerial attacks through the manipulation of air currents by way of controlling air pressure with his heat. By learning how to levitate himself and travel over the ground, Michael can launch unarmed strikes from above just as easily as he can on the ground, which only further adds to his highly adaptable and versatile fighting style. And if the opponent can also fight in midair, be it through the Rokushiki technique, Geppo or otherwise, this simply means Michael can retaliate to his liking, be it on the ground or in the air. Additionally, Michael's air related assaults can lend themselves nicely to sneak attacks on others, should he feel the need or desire to do so. Bojutsu In contrast to his unarmed fighting skills, Michael has over time learned to use bojutsu, a form of disciplined staff fighting martial arts. He has done so under claims that he finds it more efficient and self-satisfying to not kill others, and so he has opted for the least dangerous form of weapon he could use, a staff. However, due to his monstrous physical abilities, Devil Fruit powers and skill in bojutsu, this makes such a decision a rather moot point anyway. His talent for bojutsu has grown to such a degree over time that it has become second nature to Michael, as he has been seen using his staffs in unusual or awkward ways, such as pole vaulting with his staffs or throwing them like boomerangs for long ranged attacks. Another example of Michael's talent for bojutsu is his claim that he had spent years teaching himself how to use his signature fighting style, Sanboryu (literally: Three Staff Style;) a form of bojutsu that makes use of three staffs at once (one in each hand and one held in his mouth,) and which also emphasizes non-traditional uses for staffs. This fighting style can be likened to that of Roronoa Zoro's well known sword fighting style, Santoryu (literally: Three Sword style.) If he is to be believed, this would make Michael the only known user of Sanboryu to date, as well as its creator. On top of that, this would also mark Michael as an elite class staff fighter too, if not a master at bojutsu. Such praises can be justified in how Michael can perform long ranged concussive strikes through compressed air generated from a swing of his staff, or how he can adapt to various situations by altering how he chooses to use his staffs at any given moment, which only adds to his ever increasingly resourceful method of fighting. Such alterations can include twirling his staffs like batons to deflect bullets or similar projectiles aimed his way, or using his staffs like baseball bats to send nearly anything he can strike flying towards opponents as make-shift projectiles themselves. In addition to Sanboryu, Michael has gone on to refine and perfect his fighting style by creating alternatives in case he needs to rely on them. These being his Niboryu (literally: Two Staff Style) and Ibboryu (literally: One Staff Style.) Despite having them on hand when he needs them, Michael has expressed discomfort and uneasiness when using anything less than three staffs at once, and so he rarely uses Niboryu and Ibboryu right away. And in turn, despite doing so, when he does make use of these derived forms of Sanboryu, Michael has shown just as much efficiency with them as he has with his standard Sanboryu. Further adding to his reputable skill in Sanboryu and bojutsu in general, Michael has taught himself to mix his staff fighting with his other methods of combating others; these most frequently being his Devil Fruit powers and Haki, albeit he has sometimes even attempted mixing Sanboryu with melee combat too. Through the fusion of Sanboryu and his Warm Warm Fruit, Michael can radically alter the way he uses Sanboryu to varying degrees, be it from simply adding increased pain and damage from burning and striking foes simultaneously, to forging his staffs into completely new weapons at will by heating them up and reshaping them, much like Eneru has done with his own golden staff. Through forgery, Michael can wield things ranging from swords and axes, to hammers and molten whips; albeit his complete lack of skill in using anything other than staffs makes this ability less effective than it could potentially be. Therefore, Michael most often prefers to reshape his metal staffs into smaller cylinders with which he can easily carry on his waist at all times. And should he need to fight with them, he can just as easily pull them out and reforge his staffs into their normal shapes in a matter of seconds. With his Haki, Michael can harden his staffs to levels beyond that of average metal and steel, which can further improve his staffs' overall effectiveness in dealing out blunt trauma. With Busoshoku Haki, Michael can also land blows and come into sustained physical contact with otherwise invulnerable or incorporeal Devil Fruit users, such as Logias. Michael has also stated at least once that this also helps protect his staffs from unnecessary damage when in use, as the layer of Haki will act as a protective coating to prevent his staffs from bending, snapping or breaking when being swung or attacked. Michael's Staffs Devil Fruit As repeatedly noted, Michael has eaten the Paramecia Devil Fruit known as the Warm Warm Fruit; a fruit which grants Michael the power of heat assimilation in a manner similar to that of the Stone Stone Fruit. With this fruit's power, Michael has shown the standard array of assimilation based abilities, including the absorption of, fusion with and manipulation of ambient heat. As a result of how Michael applies these powers, he has sometimes been mistaken for a fire Logia user. Typically, Michael relies on his powers for combat related purposes more often than not, as he understands the destructive potential concentrated heat carries with it. In order to take advantage of this potential, Michael has displayed his skill in altering the temperature of his absorbed heat; most often by amplifying its hotness until it can burn, boil or even melt nearby locations, objects or people. Through this amplification process, Michael can even make himself or anything he coats in his heat burst into flames, which is the main cause of accusations of being a fire Logia user. After achieving the desired temperature, Michael will proceed to control it for a variety of purposes, including expelling the heat and flames from his body and shaping his assimilated heat into various shapes and constructs (animals, weapons, mythical monsters, doppelgangers, etc.) Just as common is Michael's tendency to support his melee combat and Sanboryu techniques, mostly by increasing the damage dealt through the pain and injury inflicted by his heat and fire. Other times, he has shown more thoughtful uses, such as propelling himself with super heated air or concentrated streams of fire, or by exciting the molecular structure of nearby objects to either liquefy solids or evaporate liquids. A passive but still offensively used trait Michael has taught himself is the ability to excite molecules with thermal energy, as atoms become more energetic when exposed to more heat energy. With this in mind, Michael has developed confidence within himself that there isn't anything he can't tear down or plow through. This is because Michael largely uses the excitation of molecules as a means to liquefy otherwise rigid and tightly packed solid material, such as stone or metal. If successful, Michael then applies brute force through whatever means he can to destroy any obstacle standing between him and his goal, whether it's a suit of armor or a battleship. This process is what Michael likes to refer to as "softening," as he believes it's similar to how a knife can cut through hot butter after the butter's been softened with enough heat. In a similar, albeit different manner, Michael has also learned he can heat metals until they're malleable enough to reshape into whatever form he chooses; a talent known as "forging" or "smithing." He most often does this to his own collection of metal staffs, in a similar way Eneru could forge his golden staff with electricity. Michael usually prefers to mold his staffs into other weapons when he feels the need arises, or to compact them into smaller and more manageable sizes for carrying purposes, albeit other uses have been taken advantage of from time to time. Despite being aware of the dangers of excessive heat, Michael has also become knowledgeable of what can be done when heat is used carefully and responsibly. Thus his Devil Fruit powers do sometimes see usage outside of battle too. Normally these uses relate to more mundane things, such as providing warmth and light for himself and others, helping to cook food, boiling water, or melting ice and snow to clear paths. In desperate situations where his or someone else's life may be at risk, Michael can use his heat to burn and scar the flesh surrounding a wound as an act of improvised first-aid. Due to the harm and disfigurement this can result in however, it's a feat Michael doesn't regularly rely on unless mandatory. On certain occasions however, Michael can use his assimilation and manipulation powers to support himself and others without the need of destroying or harming anything nearby. The most common depiction of this situational ability comes in the form of altering the flow of thermal energy around him. By absorbing heat near him and others, Michael can extinguish harmful fires and cool lava, as well as cool anything else that may be too hot to touch. Likewise, by carefully expelling his concentration of heat energy, he can warm up the local area considerably. This talent can make Michael seem to be something of a glorified temperature regulator. A lesser seen but still noteworthy power the fruit gives him is the immunity to lethal doses of heat while the fruit's power is in use. This means Michael can survive otherwise harsh conditions like house fires, lava streams and the withering heat of deserts during the day, so long as he can continually assimilate and regulate the heat he comes into contact with. This however does not prevent other factors such as death from smoke inhalation or dehydration, causing Michael to never fully let his guard down in dangerous situations. Likewise, when the fruit is not in use, Michael becomes prone to the same threats heat and flames can impose on others; namely heat stroke and severe burns. Thus naturally, Michael tries to be cautious of how he uses his powers, and when they should be used, so as to not harm himself or accidentally harm others. Further cementing his mistaken identity as a Logia user is an interesting ability to coat himself in a large enough heat construct, such as a massive version of his own appearance, in order to hide and protect his physical body within it. By doing this, Michael can safely switch positions within his armor of heat energy in order to avoid any incoming attack aimed his way, causing said attack to pass through his heat body with various results. In appearance, this looks similar to how Logia users avoid harm, and so it's easy for others to mistake Michael's powers as that of a heat or fire Logia Devil Fruit. Likewise, Michael has performed similar stunts of those who can control air currents, albeit he still faces limitations to how far he can go with his feats. This is due to the fact that Michael has learned he can redirect air pressure with enough concentrated heat. This is done by gathering a large deal of heat energy, enough so to affect the air around him. As the hot air under him rises, it heats the cold air above him, and in turn creates an upward draft. This in turn creates a low pressure air system, and as air always travels from high to low systems, this simple concentration of intense heat can suck in nearby air towards Michael's position. Upon realizing his heat can direct the wind around him, Michael learned to alter the flow of his thermal energy in the air around him in order to make the air flow wherever he wants it to. Thanks to his limited control of nearby air, Michael can use his heat to help him levitate and float above the ground or ocean and generate strong air currents to push back people and projectiles. When affected by his heat energy, the air under Michael's control seems to take on an orange coloration. Despite the many amazing abilities Michael can make use of with his Warm Warm Fruit, he still carries the same weaknesses every other Devil Fruit user faces; he cannot swim, and being submerged at least halfway up his body can drain Michael of his energy and strength. Seastone can also be used on him to negate his powers entirely, as well as inflict harm upon Michael in the process, and those who can use Busoshoku Haki can still physically affect Michael's heat constructs and forms, as well as harm him while protected underneath a shell of heat and fire. Additionally, Michael must not only show awareness and caution when wielding his powers for offensive and supportive means, but he must also keep check of how much heat he has left in his own body, as releasing too much of his own natural body heat can cool Michael to lethal and harmful extremes, including the risk of hypothermia and subsequent death. Therefore, Michael cannot risk being careless with how he uses the heat he acquires, as thermodynamics are always in effect; meaning if he makes himself hotter, then the robbed person or area will inversely become colder, for better or worse. Haki History Trivia *Summers Michael's name is a direct reference to Wyvern 0m3g4's actual name, while Summers is a reference to Wyvern's favorite season of the year. *The photo(s) being used to represent Michael's appearance are that of Kagura from the anime, Aquarion Evol. All credit goes to the animation studio, Satellite. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Weapon User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4